


And so he becomes a devil

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, Evil Dean Winchester, F/M, Fear, Knifeplay, POV Second Person, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tied up in a room with Dean Winchester. That should be a good thing. Except he's kind of an evil bastard and doesn't plan on letting you go. </p><p>Warnings: The reader insert is described as having breasts, a vagina, and also being female. The sexual contact is non-consensual. If any part of this scenario makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so he becomes a devil

First thing you felt was a sharp, quick pain, just barely enough to rouse you from the darkness. You didn’t see him, not right away, which was stupid because he stood just a few feet away from you. You’re just gonna blame it on the fact that the fucking room was very dimly lit. He had short spiky hair, freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose. Tearing your gaze from his you frantically looked over at the two other girls. Late teens like yourself, both naked, tied up and freaking unconscious. And—fuck, you’d never had one of your own, but those were sex toys shoved up inside them.

 You shivered, started to squirm. Of course he’d restrained you, why wouldn’t he? Your heart sped up as you stared at the man. He looked back with a quietly amused expression. It had your insides shaking.

 “Can you guess why they have those dildos and plugs inside them?”

 You couldn’t help it, you jerked at the sound of his voice, so deep and…almost normal sounding. That made it harder, somehow. “P-please, can you just. Can you let me go?”

"That’s cute, sweetheart. But it gets in the way of my plans. And oh do I have plans for you.” He winked. “Nice evasion to my question—but I need you to be a good girl or else you won’t like what happens.” His voice was harder now, with a bit more edge, but still mostly playful.

 You whimpered. “I-how c-can you expect me to answer that? I-I don’t know. I don’t know anything.”

 He sighed. “I didn’t say you had to know the answer, I just want a guess. Time’s almost up, sweetness.”

 “Um. T-to keep them…open?” Your stomach fluttered and you weren’t quite sure if it’s because you were going to be sick or it may just be you imagined him sliding those toys inside—

 “Oh, you’re not as innocent as you like to pretend, huh? Fucking knew it.” He smiled, a slow dirty smirk and your insides churned. “That’s part of it. And it really turns me on knowing I’ve got them plugged up with my come.”

 You licked your lips nervously, but couldn’t quite make words form on your tongue.

 He moved up into your space, just like that. Your face burned with anger and shame as he traced his fingers along your breasts, fondled them and pinched the nipples until they were hard little peaks. Your breasts had never been all that sensitive, but he touched with such precision and confidence your traitorous body sang in pleasure even as you cursed him in your mind.

 You should probably be screaming in fear at this point, but still your mouth refused to make words. Fuck, it was all you could do to not  _moan_.

 He shifted his hands down your stomach. “I’ll find your sweet spots soon enough, get you screaming. Your little friends over there were quite vocal. Don’t think you’ll disappoint. ‘Sides, I know how to get creative.”

 Then he fingered the fabric of your skirt. That and your panties were the only protection between his skin and the rest of yours. He licked his lips, pushed your skirt up out of the way, exposing your thighs and underwear that were, quite frankly, soaking. You’d only ever experimented with fingers down there, never a cock and he looked like he wanted to devour you. With a pounding heart and dry mouth you realized this was going to hurt.

 Catching sight of the knife in his hand you let out a choked noise. “Oh, this isn’t to make you bleed, if that’s what you’re thinking. Well. That depends actually. If you’re good I won’t cut you open, ‘kay? I promise.” He smirked darkly, opening his mouth as he brought the knife near your quivering thighs and then further, to your, oh god, what was he gonna—

 The steel touched your crotch and you shuddered. One wrong move and the blade would _slice_  into you.

 “Please-" You whispered, but what the hell were you asking for anyway?

 His tongue ran across his teeth and lips as he moved the blade and your panties were cut open, now useless. You were completely exposed, quivering under his gaze. “Such a pretty pussy,” he growled, eyes blazing. And, that took you aback, because he’s been relatively calm and seemingly unaffected by your lack of clothes so far.

 Not now though. He’s breathing just as hard as you. Your body tensed, waited for pain. “Hmm, you’re pretty wet. Want something, sweetheart?”

 Then his fingers were there, touched you. He rubbed your clit  _hard._  You gasped, you couldn’t help it. It felt…so good. Fuck. It shouldn’t feel good. “P-please sir, don’t hurt me. Stop! Can you please not do this? I’ve never-“

 “I know. That’s why I want you. Wanna stuff this thick cock into your virgin pussy,” he said, and with that he pushed two fingers into your warmth harshly, making you cry out. He moved his head close to you, brought his lips against the flesh of your ear. “Don’t you remember me? We spoke outside your school. Thought I was so charming, ate up all those compliments like you were starving for it. ‘ _Oh, you’re so smart and mature for your age, blah blah’_ ” He laughed softly. “It was so  _easy._  And now here you are, ripe for the taking, hmm?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a prompt that got out of hand. Not really happy with how it turned out, but I posted it anyway. 
> 
> Female character is in high school and probably 16-17 years of age. Dean doesn't give a shit.


End file.
